


Lullabies of the Sea

by HowAboutICallYou



Series: Lance McClain's Birthday Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is kinda a bitch but it's for the plot I swear, Coran is the best, Gen, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance needs love and comfort, Not Shillura, platonic Lance and Coran bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutICallYou/pseuds/HowAboutICallYou
Summary: Lance goes on a mission and things head south, Allura looses her shit, and Coran comes to make Lance feel better. Coran is a good dude.





	Lullabies of the Sea

Day 3: Love/ Comfort:

He was on a simple recon mission and Lance was to go scan the area for any Galra troops or resistance forces. He was doing his job right until he overlooked an area and nearly got blasted out of the sky. He was able to take on the Galra ship and help free the captives who were more then over joyed to see Lance and thank him for his bravery.

On the castle, it was another story.

“I don’t understand how you can’t even do a simple recon mission without getting into trouble or endangering the lives of the natives!” Allura yelled at him.

He was standing in the middle of the control room with Allura, Shiro and Coran. The others were somewhere in the castle but something told Lance that they weren’t far.

“Allura is right Lance, if this mission is going to work we need to trust that you can go out on your own and not become a danger to yourself, the team, or our cause,” Shiro added with the type disappointment in his voice that struck you to your core.

Lance stood there and took in the reprimands that were shot at him. He bit his lip and held back the tears that were threatening to spill.

“I can’t do this right now, I need to go talk to the natives of the planet. Shiro, will you join me please?”

“Of course, princess.”

As Shiro and Allura left, Lance was left there in the middle of the too big room feeling small and inferior.

“Don’t be down, my boy. Allura means well, she just worries about you… about all of you,” Coran spoke up as he crossed the room to put a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

With the pressure of his hand on his shoulder it felt like the straw that broke the camels back. Lance broke down with tears streaming down his face and crumbled on to the floor of control room.

Slight stunned and a little taken back Coran hesitated for a minute before joining the Paladin on the floor, holding him in his arms.

“There there my boy, no need to cry. You did you best and that’s all that can be asked of you.”

Lance leaned into the embrace of the older man and cried harder. He hated crying in front of people, especially his elders but right then and there he didn’t care about how he might have looked.

Coran held the young Paladin and sang him an old Altean lullaby that would be sung to a child when they were uneasy or upset. After a while, Lance had calmed down and pulled away slightly. He wiped his nose and rubbed his eyes as he looked up at the older man.

Coran smiled at Paladin, “ my grandfather would sing me that song whenever I was upset or I was going through a tough time.”

Lance smiled at him, “it’s pretty.”

Coran hugged Lance closer to him one more time before helping him to his feet.

“You are a great Paladin, Lance. Blue wouldn’t have let you in if she didn’t seem something great inside of you,” Coran pointed a finger where Lance’s heart was, “ this is the reason why she picked you, because you are a good person.”

Lance smiled at Coran and gave him a gentle hug

“Thank you Coran.”

“Any time, my boy.”

•~•~•  
The next day Lance found a cube with a note next to it left on his bed.

Note: when ever you feel down or you need a hug I’m always around  
~ Coran

Lance pressed the button on the cube and it played a recording of the song Coran had sang to him with the sound of water crashing on the shores of a beach playing in the background.

He smiled to himself and put the note and the cube in Blue’s cockpit for when he needed the most.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos?  
> You can follow me on Tumblr :D  
> @howabouticallyou


End file.
